Le plus beau cadeau de Noël
by alicja21
Summary: Le plus cadeau qu'une personne puisse offrir à l'occasion de Noël c'est…


**Voilà une petite histoire avec Drago et Hermione, je voulais la poster le jour même de Noël mais, comme je ne l'avais pas terminée…je ne la poste que maintenant bonne lecture !**

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Poudlard Express Hermione remarqua que Malefoy était tranquillement debout près du lac tandis, que tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc… sans savoir pourquoi elle fit demi-tour et décida de le rejoindre.

Malgré sa cruauté légendaire personne ne devrait rester seul un jour comme celui là surtout, pas à Noël !

La Gryffondor noua bien son écharpe autour du cou et marcha sur les traces de pas du Serpentard alors, qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche Malefoy la devança :

- Pas encore partie Granger ?, avec aucune agressivité dans la voix.

- Je…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? tu devrais être avec les autres élèves.

- Je te retourne la question Granger, à moins que ma compagnie te manque déjà ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel lui et ses sarcasmes !

- Ou bien tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?, avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça !, répliqua Hermione sur la défensive.

- Ah non ? c'est quoi alors ?, en se retournant vers elle.

- Et bien…personne ne devrait rester seul pour Noël !, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Il la regarda un moment suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis détourna la tête avant d'ajouter.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller !

- Et ta famille ?, se risqua de demander Hermione.

- Ma famille ?, je n'en ai plus ! tu oublies que j'ai changé de camps Granger ?, dit-il outré.

- Si je retourne chez mes amis Mangemorts je suis un homme mort !

- Je…je suis désolée…

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, avant qu'Hermione ne se risqua de reprendre la conversation là ou ils l'avaient laisser.

- Tu sais…tu peux toujours passer Noël avec nous.

- Toi et Weasmoche ?, dit-il d'une voix scandalisée.

- Ne l'appelles pas comme-ça !, répliqua la Gryffondor rouge de colère.

- Oh oui, je vois !, tu es amoureuse de ce crétin !

- Ce crétin comme tu dis à un cœur pas comme toi !,

- Au point de sortir avec Lavande ?

Sur ces mots Hermione, ramassa de la neige et lui lança en plein visage les larmes aux yeux de colère.

- Espèce de goujat ! finalement, le fait d'être rentré dans L'Ordre ne t'a pas changé, tu es aussi mauvais que tes amis ! tu veux que je te dise ? tu aurais mieux fait de rester là où tu étais, car on ne fait pas la différence aujourd'hui !, sur ces mots elle tourna les talons mais, Malefoy n'était pas de cet avis et lui attrapa les épaules la forçant à se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Malefoy sceptique.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es comme ton père ! tu te crois supérieur aux autres, tu es un enfant pourri et gâté !, lâcha Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père !, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée dans la neige sous l'emprise de Malefoy qui n'avait d'ailleurs, aucun mal à la tenir en place, Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence elle était prisonnière.

- Libères-moi et immédiatement ! ou je…

- Ou quoi ?, dit le jeune homme visiblement amusé par la situation.

Rouge de colère Hermione voulut crier seulement, aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres Malefoy lui fit un sourire.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui sais faire des sortilèges informulés.

- Hermione lui fit une expression scandalisée.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère ?

En réponse la jeune Gryffondor lui tira la langue et détourna la tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, quand Drago reprit la parole.

- Bon écoute…je te propose une trêve.

En entendant cela Hermione haussa un sourcil elle avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard.

Pour lui prouvait sa bonne foi le jeune homme relâcha son emprise et lui rendit sa voix pour qu'elle puisse s'égosiller comme à son habitude mais, elle n'en fit rien.

Malefoy décida donc de la provoquer.

- tu as perdu ta langue ?

En représailles Hermione se jeta sur lui en hurlant l'espérance qu'elle ne fit rien n'avait que très peu durée…

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! espèce de sale fouine !, hurla la jeune fille.

Sur ces mots elle se jeta sur lui sous le poids ils basculèrent tous les deux et dégringolèrent dans la neige.

La glissade sembla durée une éternité pour Hermione et Malefoy quand elle prit fin ils restèrent sans bouger durant quelques secondes le temps de reprendre leur esprit puis…ils se regardèrent en éclatant d'un grand rire.

Une fois la respiration reprise Malefoy dit d'une voix calme.

- Je ne sais plus quand est-ce que j'ai ris comme ça pour la dernière fois.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui sourit avant d'ajouter.

- Bon…ce n'est pas tout mais, il faut rejoindre les autres.

Malefoy l'aida à se relever et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait il l'embrassa tout en murmurant contre son oreille.

- Merci Hermione, en lui rendant son sourire.

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes sans bouger avait-elle rêvée ? Malefoy venait de lui dire merci mais aussi de l'embrasser ! pourquoi ? avrais-dire pour le moment la jeune Gryffondor s'en fichait, c'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'elle pouvait avoir ! un Malefoy souriant et gentil et non ce grossier personnage qu'elle connaissait.

Et sur cette pensée, elle lui emboîta le pas qui sait…une amitié était probablement en train de naître et peut-être même plus…

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
